pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Elemental Savant
'Elemental Savant' Role: ''' '''Hit Die: '''D8 '''Requirements *'Alignment '''Any *'Skills Spellcraft 13 ranks *'Feats '''Spell Focus: Evocation, Greater Spell Focus: Evocation, any 3 metamagic feats *'Spells Ability to cast 7th level divine or arcane spells. 'Class Skills' An elemental savant has the following class skills: Knowledge (Arcana), Knowledge (Planes), Spellcraft, Use Magic Device. Skills Points per Level: 2 + Int Table: Elemental Savant Level Base Attack Bonus Fort Save Ref Save Will Save Special Spells per Day 1st +0 +0 +0 +1 First to Act +1 level of existing class 2nd +1 +1 +1 +2 Spell Power +1 level of existing class 3rd +1 +1 +1 +2 Break Through, Spell Scuplting +1 level of existing class 4th +2 +1 +1 +3 Metamastery, Spell Power +1 level of existing class 5th +2 +2 +2 +3 Limit Break +1 level of existing class 'Class Features' Weapon Proficency: '''Elemental savants are proficient in simple weapons. '''Spells: When a new level is gained, the character gains new spells per day as if he had also gained a level in any one spellcasting class he belonged to before he added the prestige class. He does not, however, gain other benefit its a character of that class would have gained. This essentially means that he adds the level of elemental savant to the level of whatever other spellcasting class the character has, then determines spells per day, spells known, and caster level accordingly. If a character had more than one spellcasting class class before he became an elemental savant, he must decide to which class he adds each level of origin arcanist for the purpose of determining spells per day. '''First to Act: '''Starting at 1st level, the elemental savant cannot be caught flat-footed and adds his intelligence modifier to his intitiative check. During an initiative check, he can assess any number of targets within 30 ft. with an ''arcane eye ''spell, and determine any elemental resistances or immunities they may posses. '''Spell Power: '''At 2nd level, and again at 4th level, the elemental savant increases his caster level by 1 when casting evocation spells. '''Break Through: '''At 3rd level, the elemental savant reduces all elemental resistances against spells he casts by his caster level. At 5th level, immunities against spells the elemental savant casts are ignored. '''Spell Sculpting: '''At 3rd level, the elemental savant gains the ability to shape evocation spells at will. A cone, line, or spread may be exchanged for another of the two, with a 10 ft. cone equaling a 20 ft. line equaling a 5 ft. spread. (So, a fireball could be turned from a 20 ft. spread into a 40 ft. cone, or an 80 ft. line.) '''Metamastery: '''At 4th level, the elemental savant reduces the level adjustment of all metamagic feats he applies to his spells by 1. '''Limit Break: '''At 5th level, the elemental savant ignores all caster level limits on evocation spells. (For example, a 20th level elemental savant deals 20d4 damage with burning hands, before any additional bonuses.)